St. Canard Comic Expo Fest-O-Rama
"St. Canard Comic Expo Fest-O-Rama" is a one-issue comic by Joe Books, featuring the return of Splatter Phoenix. Summary Drake Mallard has agreed to take Gosalyn to the annual St. Canard Comic Expo Fest-O-Rama, where every pop-culture obsessed citizen in the city has dressed up for in various costumes. Much to Drake's annoyance, almost everybody is going as the various supervillains of St. Canard, while Launchpad is dressed as Gizmoduck for the costume contest and heads off with Gosalyn. Stuck with Honker, Drake follows him to an autograph booth where the writer and artist of Honker's favorite comic book Mathman and Calculator Boy are signing issues and drawing sketches. When one of the guests asks the artist to draw her a sketch of her favorite supervillain Splatter Phoenix, the artist obliges... and a newly-reborn Phoenix rises from the sketchbook. Phoenix is initially disgusted at being surrounded by comic books, but she wastes no time in spreading chaos throughout the convention. Darkwing Duck shows up and chases Phoenix through the convention with Honker in tow. Using her powers, Phoenix leads them into and through the worlds of the comic books, from the overexaggerated extremes of 90s comic books to an international soccer comic to even a computer graphics program for 3D comics. Despite their persistence, Phoenix stays one step ahead but is cut off when Launchpad and Gosalyn (the latter having also dressed as Darkwing Duck for the costume contest) get in her way. Phoenix retreats into a Japanese manga as Darkwing and his friends chase her. As she overpowers them with her manga-granted powers, Gosalyn realizes that no matter what comic book world Phoenix enters, she is bound by its rules of logic. This gives Honker an idea as he takes a comic book and has Launchpad throw him into Phoenix, sending her into an advertisement comic for Mostess Veggie Pies. While she is distracted by the irresistible flaky crusts and creamy vegetable-flavored filling, Darkwing returns to reality with his friends and puts Phoenix's four-color prison in a protective and inescapable case. Cast Quotes : "$25 for parking?! That's highway robbery! Who runs this parking structure, the Fearsome Five?!" :- Drake Mallard : "I... I'm alive! I don't know how... but Splatter Phoenix lives again! What's this? A comic book convention?! Ugh. How plebeian. I'd almost rather be dead." :- Splatter Phoenix, not as enthusiastic to be alive as one would think : "Look at how incredible my gas gun looks! Why can't everything look like this all the time? Honker, write the name of this program down. Why, we could make a Darkwing Duck cartoon show, in wonderful 3-D computer animation!" :"Eh. It'll never catch on." :- Darkwing Duck and Splatter Phoenix : "Finally, someone here with some tas-- Gosalyn? You... you dressed up as me?" : "Of course I did, Dad... you're my hero. By the way, I kiiiiinda kept one of those plant raptors Bushroot and Dr. Fossil made and hid him in the tower. He's nesting in your box of sweater vests." : "Sssh. There will be plenty of time to ruin this moment later." :- Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn, sharing a family moment Gallery Notes References Continuity * The revival of Splatter Phoenix is the result of the Phantom Blot's evil ink, which he had secretly delivered to the artist of Mathman and Calculator Boy at the end of issue #4. Errors Other * Top Secret Files: Chronoduck, Taurus Bulba, and Mondo. Category:Joe Books